Alejandro
|Born = |Birth place = Fukuoka, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |names = Kohei Fujimura Pantera Del Japon Alejandro |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = Keiji Mutoh |othertrainer = |debut = March 20, 2016 |retired = }} is a Japanese professional wrestler who works currently for Wrestle-1 promotion under the ring name . Where he is a one-time UWA World Trios Champion while he is also a one-time Wrestle-1 Tag Team Champion Early Life When Fujimura was a child he was a fan Keiji Mutoh. Later in his life Fujimura would enter in Keiji Mutoh's promotion Wrestle-1 as a trainee passing an introductory test. Professional Wrestling Career Wrestle-1 (2014-2017) After passing the introductory test, he would train at the Wrestle-1 dojo. However, Fujimura was sidelined with a neck injury during training and he was planned to make is debut in February 2015. In October 2015 Fujimura would restart his training. After five months of restarting his training, Fujimura would make his in-ring debut against Kumagoro, where he lost on March 20, 2016. As is customary for most professional wrestlers, Fujimura spent most of his matches losing to other, more experienced wrestlers, which would help put over other wrestlers while at the same time give Fujimura some in-ring, televised, experience. On November 2 Koji Doi, Kumagoro and Yusuke Kodama unsuccessfully challenged Andy Wu, Daiki Inaba and Seiki Yoshioka for the UWA World Trios Championship. After the match, Fujimura would align with Doi, Kumagoro, Kodama, Wu, Inaba, Yoshioka and Jiro Kuroshio. Afterwards, Fujimura, Doi, Kumagoro, Kodama, Wu, Inaba, Yoshioka and Kuroshio formed a stable named NEWERA. On January 22, 2017 Fujimura took part in a tournament to crown the first Wrestle-1 Result Championship. Fujimura would loose at the first round to the rookie Ganseki Tanaka. After the match Fujimura was confronted by Inaba and Kodama following the loss to the rookie. Fujimura threatened to retire after Inaba and Kodama denied a team to go for the UWA World Trios Championship. On February 22 Fujimura, Inaba and Kodama defeated Shuji Kondo, Manabu Soya and Nosawa Rongai to win the vacant UWA World Trios Championship winning his first title. Fujimura, Inaba and Kodama made their first title defense defeating Seigo Tachibana, Jun Tonsho and Ganseki Tanaka on March 20. On April 9 Fujimura, Inaba and Kodama lost the UWA World Trios Championship to TriggeR (Masayuki Kono and Shuji Kondo) and Kaz Hayashi. On June 4 Fujimura wrestled his last match in Wrestle-1 before going to is learning excursion to Mexico wrestling Jiro Kuroshio in a time-limit draw. International Wrestling Revolution Group (2017-2018) Fujimura would travel to Mexico to learn the lucha libre style. In Mexico, Fujimura would work under the ring name and masked wrestler Pantera Del Japon and he started to work regularly for International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG). Return to Wrestle-1 (2018-present) On January 14, 2018, Fujimura as Alejandro saved NEWERA from attack from Enfants Terribles and later defeated them in a tag team match. He would later in the inaugural 2018 Wrestle-1 Cruiser Festival and he would then Yusuke Kodama in the first round and then Ryuji Hijikata in the semifinals to advance to finals. Alejandro defeated Andy Wu in the finals to win the tournament. On April 18, 2018, Alejandro unsuccessfully challenged Seiki Yoshioka for the Wrestle-1 Cruiser Division Championship. Later in 2018, after some dimension between the group and some infighting NEWERA officially decided to disband. On March 21, 2019 Alejandro teaming with Masayuki Kono defeated Kaz Hayashi and Pegaso Illuminar to win Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championships. On June 11, Kono and Alejandro lost the titles to Shuji Kondo and Seigo Tachibana. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **ESO ES TODO (Tilt a Whirl DDT) *'Singature moves' **Camel Clutch **Modified Sankakujime (Triangle Choke) Championships and accomplishments *'Wrestle-1' **Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Masayuki Kono **UWA World Trios Championship (1 time) – with Daiki Inaba and Yusuke Kodama **Wrestle-1 Cruiser Festival (2018) Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestle-1 Roster Category:NEWERA